<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class Reunion by perfumeofsighs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463043">Class Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs'>perfumeofsighs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Asian American OFC, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, I wrote this for a me and a friend but you can read it if you want, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Summer Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, dorm room sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get dragged along to your boyfriend’s Cornell reunion where you get unceremoniously dumped. Luckily Miguel Galindo is there to pick up the pieces and make sure the long weekend isn’t a complete disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Galindo/Reader, miguel galindo/original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Go Big Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 1: This is the most self indulgent, self-inserty thing I have ever written but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. There is no smut in Chapter 1 but there will be upcoming chapters. I have pre-tagged the story. </p><p>A/N 2: I don’t know how old Miguel is supposed to be, so I’m just going to guess that he is or is about 40 years old making him Class of 1999, and we’ll say this takes place in 2019.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look at this guy. He thinks he’s so suave and self important,” my boyfriend Rick scoffs as the class reunion’s keynote speaker takes the stage. </p>
<p>Although we both attended Cornell, Rick is seven years older than me. He begs me to accompany him to his reunion. But I won’t know anyone, I frown. He pleads with me. It will be fun, I promise! However, I know he just wants to show off his young Asian girlfriend to his old college buddies. </p>
<p>And that’s how I ended up under this outdoor tent in the Arts Quad on a June evening. I am bored out of my fucking mind, listening to mid-level vice presidents of this and that division yammer on about their golf handicaps. I try to work through my second glass of wine slowly but I may need to switch something stronger to get through these conversations.</p>
<p>“It’s great to see so many familiar faces after all these years. I’m happy you could all make it,” the speaker flashes a million watt smile showing off a slight dimple in his cheek.</p>
<p>He is tall, lean, and his chiseled jaw is covered with a well groomed salt and pepper beard. Contrary to everyone else dressed business casual for a round of soul sucking networking and small talk, this man dons a leather jacket, dark blue button up and black jeans. He is devilishly attractive and I notice some ladies (and men) in the crowd realizing this too. They sit up a little straighter falling under his charismatic spell.  </p>
<p>“Who’s that?” I ask, my interest piquing. I can work with a little wine buzz.   </p>
<p>“Miguel Galindo. I can’t believe he actually showed up. Shouldn’t he be in jail or something?” Rick continues to heckle Miguel under his breath. </p>
<p>“What did he do?” I wonder out loud. </p>
<p>Rick tells me about the Galindo cartel and how Miguel is the son of Mexico’s most notorious drug kingpin, but I’m only half listening, and nodding along when appropriate. Yes, he is very dangerous… and an extremely sexy man, is all the information my brain registers. My eyes are drawn to Miguel as he gladhands the alumni and reunion committees like it is second nature to him, making every person feel like they’re the most interesting, and most important. Suddenly, I feel slightly guilty about checking out another guy in my boyfriend’s presence. </p>
<p>Rick gets a text message and stands from the table on two wobbly feet. I guess we both have been taking liberties with the libations tonight.  </p>
<p>“I have to take care of this, I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Although it is not as warm as most June evenings, we are still a sweaty feast for the mosquitoes, and I am being eaten alive. Miguel notices I am alone at my table and approaches me just as I slap an itchy welt on my thigh.</p>
<p>“They’re vicious tonight.” He says, introducing himself. “I’m Miguel.”</p>
<p>His deep brown eyes narrow as he takes me in. “You don’t look old enough to be Class of 1999,” he observes, taking my hand in his with a firm handshake.  Nothing about Miguel comes off as an apparent threat, but there is just enough of a glint in his eye that hints at something darker. </p>
<p>“Oh, well Asian don’t raisin!” I blurt out, and I am immediately embarrassed.</p>
<p>The wine is really getting to my head now, but I am relieved when he finds my blunder amusing and laughs, which gives me confidence.   </p>
<p>“I’m not actually Class of 1999. I’m Class of 2006. I’m here with my boyfriend, Rick.” I clarify. </p>
<p>“You’re with Rick?” </p>
<p>His tone suggests that they have history, which I find surprising.</p>
<p>“How do you know each other?” I am curious because Rick seems to hate Miguel.</p>
<p>“We were roommates senior year. We didn’t do a great job of keeping in touch. I’d love to catch up with him if you two are in town for the whole reunion weekend. There are so many activities to enjoy,” he says nonchalantly. “Where is he?”</p>
<p>I peer past Miguel and see Rick leaning against a pillar on the steps of Goldwin Smith Hall with his back to us. Miguel follows my gaze and suggests we walk over to talk to him.</p>
<p>Rick is completely engrossed in his phone, and doesn't seem to notice Miguel and I approaching. I dart my head over his shoulder to see what could be so interesting that he’d leave me alone for so long, and I notice the young nude girl on his phone. It was his secretary. </p>
<p>“What the fuck, Rick?” I gasp. “Is that…? You’re cheating on me with your secretary?” </p>
<p>My outburst startles him and he quickly swivels around. “Fuck…” is the only word he manages to make out. </p>
<p>I am fuming, but I am too angry to cry. I get dragged to a class reunion- not even MY class reunion while I’m being cheated on? This is outrageous. </p>
<p>“Baby… baby…. I can explain!” Rick begs, grabbing my arm, but I shake him off. <br/> <br/>“Get away from me! You’re such a cliche.” </p>
<p>Rick tries to reach for me again, but this time Miguel steps in between us. He shoves him roughly against the pillar. “Don’t touch her,” is his warning. </p>
<p>“Stay out of this, Galindo,” he brushes Miguel aside and begins to shout after me before he notices the mass of people gathered on the lawn watching us with interest. </p>
<p>He stumbles backward, and throws his arms up in a drunken stupor. “Fine! Be like that! Just know she’s younger, hotter, and her pussy is tighter and sweeter than yours. Not all girls are frigid ice queens who can’t take it up the ass--” Rick rants. </p>
<p>I am mortified. But when I turn to yell back, I see Miguel taking Rick by the collar and punching him out with one blow. Rick falls to the ground with a thud. </p>
<p>The guests on the lawn are murmuring and whispering to each other, and I am completely mortified by this unwanted attention. My feet shuffle forward and I am prepared to flee but Miguel takes me by the waist and whispers in my ear. “Follow my lead, do you trust me?” </p>
<p>I nod. I guess I don’t really have a choice. </p>
<p>“Grab my hand and take a bow,” he orders, and I follow his directions.</p>
<p>A slow scatter of clapping is heard from the crowd, still unsure of what to make of this dramatic display.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t she amazing?” Miguel asks the audience.</p>
<p>“I had this street theater flash mob arranged for our reunion. Thank you to our Cornellians for volunteering. I'm sure they have a bright future in Hollywood if Wall Street goes under." He cheers, and the alumni erupt with applause. </p>
<p>"Go Big Red!”</p>
<p>Behind me, two men in dark suits get Rick up by his feet, and drag him away.“They’re just our stagehands for tonight, folks. Exit, stage left.” Miguel jokes and everyone laughs. He has a lot of practice setting the mood, creating and dispelling tension. I'm grateful for how quickly he thinks on his feet. </p>
<p>“It’s an open bar till midnight so, enjoy yourselves.” Most of the crowd is already buzzed and this is welcomed news to them. They quickly forget about the “flash mob.”</p>
<p>I hurry to my seat and grab my purse using the crowd’s excitement at the open bar as cover. This night is a disaster and I just want it to be over. </p>
<p>One of the vice presidents of “Boring AF Job” who appeared to already be quite wasted approached me . “I’m sure that stuff about your pussy isn’t true.” He leers. “Can I hire you for birthday and bachelor parties?” </p>
<p>“Ugh,” I reply with contempt, and push him aside “#METOO, asshole.” </p>
<p>I take my bag and prepare to stomp off the quad, when Miguel steps in front of me. </p>
<p>“Hey, wanna get out of here?”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 161 Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OFC and Miguel get to fulfill a secret wish they never got to do as students, leading to some sexy fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the immediate humiliation is over, I am finally able to process what happened. I have never been lucky in the love department. Perhaps I stupidly thought that Rick could be someone I could settle down with eventually. Are there warning signs that I didn’t see? I manage to sneak out of the tent with Miguel still on my heels.</p><p>“What happened back there… thanks for that, but I think I need to clear my head. I’m feeling a lot of emotions right now. Mostly anger, actually.”  </p><p>“You shouldn’t be alone. At least, keep me company, hmm? Stay and talk to me so I don’t have to go back to this reunion. If I have to hear another venture capitalist pitch me an idea, I’ll end up doing more than punching.” Miguel says, speeding up to walk alongside me. He appears to be joking but there’s that alluring edge in his voice again.</p><p>I crane my neck to see his face. His sharp features are illuminated by the moonlight making him even more stunning. I suppose it wouldn’t be the worst thing to lick my wounds with a handsome stranger.  I relented and he led me to the library.</p><p>“Let’s sit up there,” he says, nodding at the pavilion attached to Olin Library. “That was always my favorite place on campus.”</p><p>That was my favorite place too. It had the best vantage points on the Arts Quad but it was also peaceful and quiet. Good for people watching. We sit at the edge of the pavilion and watch the reunion party from the distance. I realize from up here there are a lot of men in black suits scattered across the lawn, blocking most of the major exit routes.</p><p>“There sure is a lot of security for a class reunion,” I remark, kicking my feet under the bench.</p><p>“They’re with me. That’s my private detail.” Miguel admits. He pauses unsure of how to continue, not used to explaining his lifestyle. “How much did Rick tell you about me?” He asks.   </p><p>I don’t hold back. “He says you’re a criminal, and shouldn’t be trusted.”  </p><p>“And do you believe him?”</p><p>“The last three years of my life was a lie. So not a damn word he said means anything,” I sigh, still seething. </p><p>Miguel quietly kicks a loose stone with his leather boot. </p><p>“But… are you really a criminal?” I finally ask. </p><p>“Let’s just say everything I do is above board if you consider the stuff the government gets away with. And my work on this side of the border is completely legitimate.” </p><p>He deflects from giving me a concrete answer, but it doesn’t really matter either way. </p><p>Miguel nudges me and points to a couple from the reunion sneaking off to make out against the statue of Ezra Cornell. <br/>
 <br/>
“Being on campus makes you feel like you’re 18 again. I miss it,” he laments. “There are so many things I didn’t get a chance to do when I was a student.”</p><p>“Really? Like what?”   </p><p>“I never went up McGraw Tower. I always regretted that.”</p><p>I yank the sleeve of Miguel’s jacket. “It’s right there,” I say pointing to the building next to us. “We should sneak in! I know where they keep the key.”</p><p>“Really?” His eyes light up mischievously, and his voice lowers to a whisper, excited at the prospect. </p><p>I have to lean in to hear him, but I like the feeling of being his confidant. I am close enough that I can smell the soft amber and vetiver of his cologne, and it makes me parched. I giggle as we continue to whisper like teenagers even though there’s no one around to hear us. I lead him down the stairs and we dash towards the entrance of McGraw Tower. </p><p>“One of the stones that lines this entrance has a key in it,” I explain, looking around the pathway. “It should be hollow if you kick it.” We search the rocks until Miguel exclaims that he found something. Sure enough, the key still works and we are able to sneak inside. </p><p>We stumble awkwardly in the dark, and Miguel grabs my waist to steady me. “Careful,” he says. He doesn’t remove his arm but I don’t object. My eyes adjust to the darkness and we feel our way slowly up the 161 steps, and past the chimemaster quarters. When we approach the highest point, the lighting from the exterior of the clock tower gives us just enough of a back glow to move around safely.  </p><p>“Oh my gosh,” I laugh, opening the glass door to the stone veranda. </p><p>I am greeted by the panoramic view of the campus at night and the city of Ithaca in the distance. I see the reunion tent at the northern tip of the quad, the people moving around like tiny ants. At the other corner of the tower, moonlight dances across the surface of Cayuga Lake. I breathe in the fresh night air and I am completely at peace, leaning to look through the wrought iron gating. It is absolutely breathtaking and my sorrows are a distant memory. I know I came up here for Miguel but it turns out I need this too. </p><p>“Is it everything you thought it’d be?” I ask him as he walks over to me to take in the scenery. </p><p>Miguel drapes his arm over my shoulder. This excursion is our little secret and I’m happy to share this moment with him. </p><p>“The view is so beautiful,” I say. </p><p>“Yeah, it is.”</p><p>I look up at him and realize we’re not talking about the same thing because he’s staring at me. I try to swallow away the lump in my throat. He leans down and brushes his warm lips against mine gently at first, eyes searching my face for permission. The act is so sweet, and so romantic I instinctively melt into his kiss. </p><p>God, Miguel is a really good kisser, firm and confident. I rake down his cheeks lightly as he explores my mouth.  He wraps his arms lower and lower down my body till he’s gripping me at the hips, and he presses his neatly trimmed and well maintained beard against my neck. It feels good when he licks me there, the hairs prickling against my skin. </p><p>Miguel’s warm breath tickles my ear just as a breeze billows through swaying the hem of my dress.<br/>
<br/>
“You are so fucking pretty, ” he whispers.<br/>
<br/>
I run my hands up and down the front of his shirt fiddling with the buttons feeling a bit of shyness at what I am about to propose.</p><p>“You know Miguel, I’ve never had sex in McGraw Tower.” </p><p>He chuckles, his eyes growing dark.</p><p>“There’s a first time for everything.” </p>
<hr/><p>Miguel has me pinned against the masonry, and I grab the iron grate trying to gain leverage while my other arm is around his neck. He kicks aside the mixed crumpled heap of our clothes, lifting my hips and wrapping my legs around his slender, muscular frame. The sweet burn of his big cock driving balls deep turns me into a quivering wet puddle. </p><p>“Ah fuck,” he grunts into the crook of my neck. </p><p>The force of his thrusts pushes me up roughly against the wall. I’m crying out but discover it’s a good kind of pain. We fuck like this till we both realize we might feel 18 years old again but our lower backs sure don’t. There is shared laughter as he sets me down and kisses me.  </p><p>“Shit, you’re so wet.” He smiles, hand delving between my legs as I reach to stroke him. <em>At some point I want to get my mouth on all of that</em>. He turns me so my back is pressed against his torso, grazing along my rib cage and palming my tits with firm dexterous fingers. He sweeps my hair aside and murmurs into my neck. </p><p>“How do you want it, hmm?” </p><p>I’m just a lump of putty in Miguel’s hands, and none of the words that escape my lips make any sense. I lean forward holding the grate again, staring out past Ho Plaza and grind my ass against him till he gets the hint.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, fuck me just like this, Miguel,” I beg. </p><p>He slides into me nice and slow until there’s no resistance and starts fucking me from behind. Miguel notices the skin on my back rubbed pink from the stone, and kisses it. </p><p>“Sorry, baby. Does it hurt?” He says apologetically. </p><p>I nod but tell him it’s okay. “I kinda like it,” I admitted with a bashful sigh. </p><p>He squeezes my bottom and then spanks me hard, which catches me off guard.</p><p>"Shit..." I yelp, feeling the heat of his palm radiating. It makes me writhe backwards till I can get him deeper inside me. </p><p>“A little bit of pain. I’ll remember that,” he says, hips snapping forward over and over again. He takes a handful of hair in his right hand and pulls on it just roughly enough to make me arch back in pleasure.</p><p>The wet slaps and heady scents of our lovemaking fill the summer night air. It won’t take much now. “I’m so close, yes… uh… shit that’s so good,” I cry, and reach down to rub my clit. Ever the gentleman, Miguel’s hand joins mine and he knows exactly what to do till I come hard moaning his name.</p><p>He is grunting as I clench down on his thick cock, and soon he starts to increase his pace. I feel his body tense up, and Miguel pulls out, stroking that glorious dick of his until he comes all over my ass, squeezing the shaft and coating me with his creamy load. With a glance over my shoulder, I reach back and swipe his seed dripping down my legs. He groans when I lick and suck my fingers. </p><p>
  <em>Mmm, yeah I definitely want to get my mouth on him later. </em>
</p><p>I wipe the sweat off his brow with the back of my hand and he takes it to kiss the inside of my wrist. Miguel says something in Spanish that I don’t completely understand, except “amor” and “vida” and I take it to mean something in the vicinity of “Love, where have you been my whole life?” </p><p>He is grinning from ear to ear and it makes me smile too. We catch our breaths coming down from a loopy euphoria. </p><p>“These jello legs won’t make it down those stairs without falling,” I laugh. “Can we stay up here a little longer?” There is a slight chill as I pull my dress on over my head. The music and voices from the reunion party have slowed, only the quiet chirping of grasshoppers can be heard. </p><p>Miguel gets dressed and nods, says he thinks he saw a box of blankets or sweatshirts in the chimemaster quarters. “Be right back.” He returns momentarily with a few big fleece blankets which he lays out before us. </p><p>“I’m going to rest my eyes,” Miguel yawns.</p><p>He rolls his leather jacket into a makeshift pillow, and cuddles me in his arms. With my head against his chest, I blink at the twinkling constellations till I fall asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Learning Curves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our OFC and Miguel come to an agreement about what to expect this weekend, and engage in a little roleplay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Todo está bien.” Miguel says. </p><p><em>Oh no, what time is it? </em> Miguel is whispering on the phone in the corner. There is an ache in my back and I realize we fell asleep last night. <em> You fell asleep after having the most mindblowing sex ever...in McGraw tower </em> . And with a complete stranger at that.<br/><br/>“Everything’s fine, Nestor. I’m with- a new friend” He says with a pause, noticing that I’m awake. </p><p>It’s funny. I’ve barely known Miguel for 12 hours but every part of my body craves him, and this feeling spells trouble.</p><p>“Hey, good morning,” Miguel bends down to kiss me after hanging up. </p><p>I must look like a total disaster. Sleeping on hard slabs of stone is not recommended for any beauty regimen. I run my fingers through my hair, and rub my eyes, smiling weakly. <em> How in the world does Miguel look so good though? </em> Even with his wrinkled shirt and disheveled hair, he still looks like sex on legs. </p><p>“Last night was really fun. I’d love to see you again” he says softly.</p><p>I am convinced Miguel is going through the morning after script. A fling is exactly what I needed, but someone as gorgeous as Miguel must hook up with women all the time. I want to clear the air so I don’t get dumped twice in the same weekend. </p><p>“You don’t have to say that, Miguel. We’re adults. This can be a one night thing.”  </p><p>“Oh,” he says with a tinge of hurt in his voice. “I was hoping it wouldn’t be.” </p><p>I look confused which prompts Miguel to clear his throat. </p><p>“I don’t get away from my work that often. This is the first time I’ve been….completely relaxed? If that makes any sense.” He rubs his head, and it’s cute because I have not seen him flustered like this before. </p><p>“I’m here for all of the reunion, and I’d love to revisit Cornell with you.”</p><p>“I don’t even know you.” I blurt out, trying to put it delicately. </p><p>I’m still reeling from the blur of yesterday’s events. Should we be honest with our expectations? </p><p>“I’d just be using you as a rebound.”</p><p>Miguel holds up his hand to show me the tan line where there was once a wedding ring.</p><p>“I hate that word.” He says slowly, with an impish smirk on his face. His fingers graze the inside of my thigh, and it appears I wouldn't take too much convincing after all.<br/><br/>“I like to think of it as finding companionship with another single, available adult.”</p><p>My legs spread on instinct to welcome his touch.</p><p>“So this would be like… a no strings attached kind of long weekend?” I ask with a breathy sigh. Shit, just knowing his fingers were inching further and further up my dress was making me wet again. He nudges his face into my neck, lips finding that sweet spot that had me creaming last night. </p><p>His voice is a low rumble. “Would that be okay?” </p><p>“Mmm hmm…” I get lost in the feeling until I remember where we are.</p><p>“Wait. If we do it again up here I’ll never leave this tower,” I laugh. “The sun is nearly up.”</p><p>He smiles at me. “Shall we watch the sunrise on the slope then?”</p><p>We take the blankets with us and hope the chimemasters won’t notice them missing and carefully make our way back down the stairs. Miguel replaces the key in the stone exactly where he found it and we circle to the other side of the building to sit on the slope. He lays them beneath us as we lie down to stare up at the milky pink sky, rays of sunlight slowly edging into a lovely ombre. </p><p>He entwines his fingers through mine, and turns his attention back to me. </p><p>“So where was I? Oh right…” He chuckles, rolling over and snaking his hand up my dress. We are a tangled mess of limbs and he slips under my wrecked panties.    </p><p>When I come again I swear I can smell every blade of grass wet with morning dew. </p><p>I snuggle closer to Miguel and he rubs my bare arm affectionately. I want to get to know the man I’m sleeping with. What did he study in college? Where does he live now? How does he take his coffee? I know he’s divorced, and I want to know about that too. Suddenly, I have so many questions but I know this is knowledge I’ll have no use for after this weekend. Still, I can’t help myself. I start with a low risk question. </p><p>“Miguel, what was your major?” </p><p>“Economics,” he replies, eyes closing. “You?” </p><p>I yawn. I am so tired. “Soil Science.”</p><p>He laughs and says he forgot that was a real field of study and asks what I did with my degree.   </p><p>I tell him about the winery and vineyard in New York where I study soil and harvest conditions and Miguel suggests we go on a Finger Lakes wine tour as part of our whirlwind weekend and I nod sleepily into his shirt. He presses his lips to my temple.</p><p>“A scientist hmm? I love a girl with a brain.” </p><hr/><p><br/>Since I agreed pretty late to accompany Rick to the reunion, we didn’t book the same room and I was glad for it. There was no need for an awkward confrontation, and it was also nice to just have my own space. The only room available is in the all-female dorm. I remember living here as an undergraduate student, but not much as changed. The stone building still exudes a gothic aura. After Miguel drops me off at the dorm, I take a long hot shower. I laugh when I find grass in my hair, and truly can’t believe how getting dumped led me to one of the sexiest and mysterious men I’ve ever known. I throw on shorts and my big, oversized Cornell t-shirt, intending to recharge with a quick nap so I can be well rested when I see him again. I guess I didn’t realize how truly exhausted I was and ended up sleeping past my alarm, awaking only when my phone begins ringing. </p><p>“Did I wake you?” Miguel is on the line and his gravelly deep voice stirs the ache in my chest.</p><p>“Mmm hmm... I guess you really tired me out.” I giggle. </p><p>“You must be starving then. Ready to go to lunch?” He says he doesn’t mind waiting for me to get ready. “I’m right under the arch. Let me in.”</p><p>I dash down the hall to meet him and when I peer out, I see Miguel underneath the ivy covered arch. He turns when he hears the door unlock, and my jaw drops at Miguel looking like he stepped off the cover of a magazine, dressed casually in a grey linen jacket, white tee and dark blue jeans. He removes his sunglasses when he sees me, and the roguish glint in his eyes prompts me to wet my lips.  </p><p>He stares at my bare legs and big tee, eyeing me hungrily, as I stand in the doorway under the heat of his gaze. I suddenly want to take advantage of how I’m dressed, and where we are right now. Would Miguel be game to play along?</p><p>“You look well rested.” </p><p>He smiles but I can only marvel at how fucking gorgeous he looks. I stare, mouth agape.  </p><p>“Sweetheart, are you going to invite me in?”<br/><br/>I fidget in the doorway and dramatically fuss with the hem of my t-shirt, batting my lashes. I pout a little with feigned concern, wanting to see how far he’d let me go with this rouse. </p><p>“I’m not supposed to let boys into the all-girl dorm. I could get in trouble, Miguel.”</p><p>His eyes grow big as he nods, picking up the hint. </p><p>“Oh, you wanna play?” He chuckles, taking me into his arms. He slowly backs me up into the hallway, letting the heavy door close behind us.  </p><p>“Am I here to corrupt the innocent co-ed? I can do that.” </p><p>His lips curl into a wicked smile, the wheels turning in his head. </p><p>“How do you want to do this?” He asks. </p><p>“Surprise me.” I reply playfully, grabbing him by the hand. Miguel is quiet for a moment considering the possibilities as I lead him to the dorm room.      </p><p>“Do you invite a lot of boys here?” </p><p>I shake my head. </p><p>“What about... slightly older professors?” He inquires softly, fingers on my hip. </p><p>I flash a coquettish look over my shoulder at this suggestion. I was not expecting that but I could see it. He could have been a TA or a graduate student when I was at Cornell, but right now with the delicious flecks of silver in his hair he absolutely could be the hot professor.  </p><p>When we arrive at the room, I whisper, “Come inside, Professor Galindo.”  </p><p>Miguel wastes no time, spinning me so I’m flush against the door. Two strong arms frame my head as he directs my attention. He doesn’t touch me but his eyes roam my body with a silent intensity, and I am positively salivating as I wait for him to make the next move.</p><p>“You’ve been missing lectures. I don’t know what we’re going to do about this.” He hovers over me and sounds so disappointed, falling easily into the role. I’m surprised he didn’t become an actor.  </p><p>Miguel clasps his hands and goes to sit at the edge of the big oak desk, observing me with a contemplative head tilt.<br/><br/>“You were my star pupil and now I think I’m going to have to fail you,” He admonishes. </p><p>“Do you have a good reason for missing class?” </p><p>“I’m so sorry.” I falter, searching for an answer. The professor/student angle sounded hot when he suggested it but coming up with lines that don’t sound completely corny was proving to be difficult.   </p><p>“When I see you...my body gets all tingly and I can’t pay attention,” I mumble, pouting a bit. </p><p>“Come over,” he gestures, nudging the chair forward beckoning me to take the seat in front of him. I could tell it didn’t matter what I say, he was really enjoying this role. The smoldering sexy gruffness of his voice dropping an octave is actually making it difficult for me to focus but I shuffle forward obediently and take a seat, crossing my legs demurely.</p><p>“Where does your body tingle, sweetheart?” </p><p>“All over.” </p><p>“Show me,” Miguel makes a slow show of licking his lips. “Lift up your shirt.”</p><p>My thighs clench together as I inch the tee up, flashing the curves of my breasts. Miguel watches me with rapt silence when I squeeze them, and I enjoy the power my body has over his every minute expression. He swallows thickly as I pinch my nipples.</p><p>“Do you want to touch me, sir?” I breathe. </p><p>His inhales, and reaches to replace my hands with his. “Such pretty tits,” he praises. </p><p>I shiver in the seat as this is the first intimate touch he’s given me. His strong, warm fingers squeezing my flesh feels divine. He helps me pull the shirt off over my head and tosses it to the floor, using this opportunity to switch places. He pulls me by the hips and perches me on the desk, grabbing my chin and tilting my head to him. </p><p>This dominant side of Miguel has me seeping. I would give him anything he wanted if he would just kiss me. I wet my lips, my eyes darting to his mouth, entreating him for a taste. He grins down at me and presses his warm lips to mine, devouring me, teeth nibbling my hot flushed skin. “Yes… yes…” I moan between kisses, fingers white knuckling the edge of the wood. His hands are everywhere now, sliding up my back, grazing the side of my breasts, and wrapping around my throat.</p><p>Miguel holds my face in his hands as if I am the most precious jewel. “Lean back, cariño,” he orders brusquely. </p><p>He slides the chair forward and takes a seat. He lifts my ass and pulls down my shorts and panties, opening my legs and resting my feet on the arms of the chair, spreading my thighs open like he’s cracking the spine of a new book. Nimble fingers swipes my wet pussy, as if he’s marking the pages. I am so fucking sensitive, I can’t help but shiver with delight when I watch from this reclined position as Miguel sets his jaw in a valiant effort to restrain himself. </p><p>“Please… please.” I beg, my hips rocking forward. I must be soaking. </p><p>He positions me to his liking and in a husky tone inquires, “Already so needy, hmm?”</p><p>I prop myself up on my elbows watching how Miguel eats me out with vigor, pressing his whole face against my pussy, his firm tongue licking and teasing in my tight hole before using the flat of it to put pressure straight on my clit over and over again till my thighs start shaking. It doesn’t take much. I’m so close to coming. </p><p>“Oh fuck… oh fuck, Miguel…” I cry.</p><p>He pulls away suddenly, and raises an eyebrow with a disapproving glare. His lips and beard are covered in my juices. I’ve never seen anything so hot. But I need more. I need him. </p><p>“Did I say you could use my name?” He chided.</p><p>“No…I’m sorry, Professor Galindo.” I frown, sitting up. He’s not happy with me. </p><p>“You’ve been doing an awful lot of apologizing today. I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson. You think you deserve to cum?” </p><p>He is sitting with his legs spread and I take a chance and trace my toes up his jean clad thighs to where he is straining against his zipper. He’s rock hard.</p><p>“No, I deserve whatever you want to give me.” I say, teasing him through the denim. I know I'm on a short leash but I can't seem to help myself. </p><p>My words do not match my insolent actions and Miguel moves my foot aside and stands up, knocking the desk chair over. The sound startles me. </p><p>“You’ll take what I give you right? Open.” He commands gruffly, grabbing me by the back of the neck. He senses my slight fear and hesitation, and his expression momentarily softens, breaking character. </p><p>“I won’t hurt you.” He whispers into my ear. </p><p>“Do you want to stop?”</p><p>I shake my head. I trust him wholeheartedly.</p><p>I open my mouth and watch the sinister veneer flicker over his demeanor again. It amazes me how he can turn this aggressive dominant side of him on and off while maintaining a sweet vulnerability. But right now I know who’s in charge. </p><p>Miguel puts two fingers in my mouth and orders me to suck. “Suck them like you would my cock, entiendes?</p><p>Nodding, I suck and slurp on them coating them with my spit, holding him with both hands by the wrist. I swirl my tongue over the pads of his fingers slowly memorizing the fingerprint of this man, who in such a short time has completely owned every bit of pleasure wrung from my body. He glides his glistening digits from my mouth and slides them down my chest, my belly, further and further till he shoves them in my cunt.</p><p>I gasp, feeling him stretching me out. His tall frame eclipses my body, as he observes me with a dark lustful gaze.</p><p>“Go on, be a good girl. Fuck yourself on my fingers.” </p><p>I grind my hips on his hand but realize with much chagrin I can’t find the angle I’m seeking sitting up like this. </p><p>“Miguel-- I mean, Professor… I can’t.” I pant, grabbing him by the jacket, pulling him forward. I kiss him, licking his lips. </p><p>“I need you, baby,” I implore with a breathy moan. I know I was a brat earlier but I’m going out of my mind with sexual frustration now.  </p><p>“What do you need?” He sighs, taking pity on me. One hand pulls my head towards his mouth, kissing me with tongue, teeth and passion. His other hand tips those fingers deeper inside me while laying his thumb right over my clit. </p><p>“Want this, badly huh?” He murmurs, pressing his forehead to mine, while rubbing that little nub with long firm strokes. “I’ll take care of you. And then you’ll take care of me.”</p><p>I’m a babbling incoherent mess as I focus on the sound of Miguel’s voice guiding me toward absolution. </p><p>“Uh huh… fuck. Look at you.” He sounds so cocky and pleased with himself.</p><p>I squeeze my legs shut, keeping his hand between my legs. My breath hitches in my throat, eyes rolling back as I squirt all over the table. </p><p>“Shit, you’re making me cum all over your hand Professor.” I manage to squeak out, exhausted.</p><p>“That’s it. Feel better, now? You’re so beautiful…. my little whore.” Miguel grunts against my neck, letting me ride out my orgasm like this.    </p><p>I’m out of my mind, reeling off the high. Miguel holds up his soaked hand, marveling at it as both a symbol of pride and reprimand. </p><p>“Look at the mess you made. Such a nasty slut.” </p><p>Every filthy pet name he calls me just makes me want him more. </p><p>Miguel shrugs off his jacket and unbuckles his belt, pushing his jeans down. As he undresses I get off the desk and try to get down on my knees with wobbly unstable legs, hoping he would let me have a taste of that delicious cock. He is hard as nails, the tip swollen and covered with precum, slapping against his lower abdomen. Fuck, it’s a beautiful sight. </p><p>“Not now, amor. I need to be inside you.” He orders, grabbing me under the arm and tossing me onto the bed like a ragdoll.</p><p>“Ass up for me. There you go...Good girl. Take care of your professor now.” </p><p>Miguel rubs my sensitive, completely wet and wrecked pussy, and smacks me on the ass. </p><p>“This part is for me,” he announces, rubbing his dick against my folds before unceremoniously fucking me with his big cock. </p><p>I let out a strained cry at being fucked in such a debauched manner. His hips snap against my bottom as he never pulls out completely, just letting his cock rut in and out of me with short forceful thrusts.  </p><p>“Yes…Professor. Use me.” I urge him on. I am slick and wanton, completely corrupted as I grind my ass back on his dick.</p><p>He spanks my ass remembering how I told him I liked a little bit of pain, fingers squeezing and rounding past the curve of my hips to squeeze my bouncing tits.</p><p>“Shit! Yes….” This action surprises me and I exclaim and then quiet down, fearful of being too loud. </p><p>“Go ahead and scream. I want everyone to hear what a slut you are… are you a slut? Spreading your legs for every man who comes around?” He grits his teeth, leaning his whole body over mine now. I can feel his hot breath on my shoulder. </p><p>I didn’t know there was such a mean and nasty side to Miguel, but I liked it. </p><p>“No… just you.... Professor... Galindo.... shit yes...” I respond, reaching back and digging my nails into his skin. He winces but just growls and fucks me harder. It looks like I’m not the only one who likes a little bit of pain. </p><p>“No one fucks me like you do,” I whine. He is so close, I feel him swelling. I want Miguel to come and feel him creaming inside me. I wanna feel his seed dripping out of me. </p><p>“Yes… baby… fuck I’m gonna come.” </p><p>“You’re close too. I can feel it,” he whispers into the back of my neck. “Touch yourself for me. Do it. ”</p><p>I reach between my legs and rub my clit as Miguel grunts and empties himself inside me. I know, coming down for this high that I'm completely ruined for this man. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>“I don’t remember these XL twin beds being so short.” Miguel remarks, with his long legs curled under the sheets. </p><p>He molds me to his frame, one arm draping over me protectively. Many minutes have passed but we can't seem move from this position. We drift in and out of sleep, lying in this little bed, catching our breaths and letting the sheen of sweat evaporate from our bodies. I’m so comfortable like this. I feel so satiated and safe in his arms. But someone’s stomach is growling. Could me mine. Could be Miguel’s. <br/><br/>“Hungry?” He asks.</p><p>I nod, snuggling against him. “Can we still get lunch?”<br/><br/>Miguel looks at his watch and says it’s closer to dinner time now. I apologize for making us miss our reservation and he kisses my head, stroking my hair.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? You’re helping me live out a lot of my college fantasies. I’ll treat my girl to something extra delicious tonight.” </p><p><em>My girl. </em>The endearment makes my heart skip. </p><p>“What do you want for dinner?” He inquires, absentmindedly twisting a lock of my hair around his finger. </p><p>I reach behind to gently stroke his cock.</p><p>“Besides that….” He laughs. </p><p>“Hmm… sushi? That place in Collegetown?” </p><p>“Sounds good.” He swats me on the ass. “Go get dressed.”</p><p>I turn to kiss him before rolling out of bed. </p><p>“Whatever you say, Professor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again to my beta, and as always, I appreciate you reading my story!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Thanks to Mac for beta'ing, and I can't wait to share the next installment :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>